Pokemon Highschool Adventure Funtime Extreme
by pokefan4evr19
Summary: This highschool is super weird, guys.
1. Chapter 1

Kikkawa Kumiko was in her bedroom, chatting online with her new friend from school, Sakamoto Asuka. Kumiko is two months into her third year of high-school, and she met Asuka only two weeks ago. Kumiko has a raging fiery horse cunt, being a Rapidash. Her friend is an Absol.  
Absols are pretty sexy you guys.  
Let's take a look at their conversation. Kumiko's screen-name is firehorse77, and Asuka's is OGSexyBitch20.

firehorse77 7:02PM: i cant believe how much of a stupid idiot Soujiro was today. you should hav been there, i wanted to kick his teeth in.  
OGSexyBitch20 7:04PM: What did he do?  
firehorse77 7:06PM: the stupid homo asked me on a date, can u believe that? he's such a stupid nerd, as fucking if.  
firehorse77 7:06PM: also, where even were u today? are u sick or something  
OGSexyBitch20 7:10PM: For fuck's sake, can you take the Goddamn extra two presses to spell out the entire word "you"? It isn't even difficult you retard.  
firehorse77 7:13PM: hey, it's really hard to type with hooves man. again, where were u—i mean uoit—ydfjnd—help  
OGSexyBitch20 7:17PM: I actually am sick, I have a really sore throat.  
firehorse77 7:18PM: lol suck to much dick or something?  
OGSexyBitch20 7:24PM: It's "too" retard, no wonder you're a C stupid. Oops, *student. But anyway no, I think I have throat cancer or something. I don't think I'm gonna bother showing up the rest of the week, you're on your own. Good luck coping without my awesomeness around, I gotta go and make dinner for my fucking dad. I'll see you Monday, I hope.  
OGSexyBitch20 is now Away.  
firehorse77 7:26PM: aww. :( bye Asuka.

Kumiko shut her laptop. Asuka can be such a bitch online, but she's usually pretty alright in person. At least to her, she's still a dick in general to most other students. Kumiko realized she was super hungry. She angried across the house, "MOOOOOOOOOOOM"  
"WHAT" her mom shouted from downstairs.  
"I'M STARVING TO DEATH"  
"EAT SOMETHIN'"  
"MAKE DINNER"  
"NO"  
"MOM"  
"YOU HAVE A PENIS"  
"NO I DON'T"  
"YES YOU FUCKING DO"  
"GODDAMNIT FINE" Kumiko literally got out of bed, stomped right the fuck across her room, opened her already closed door, then slammed it super hard for no reason. Fuckin' mom, I swear. Already drunk at 7:30 like a shitwrench. What a whorse.  
Anyway.  
Kumiko leaped through her closed window majestically, her angry was making her burny bits burn extra hard which caused the broken glass to catch on fires and we get a cool action shot of her leaping out the Windows Operation System in slow motion also during this run-on sentence she hit the ground and broke her leg. Oops. Her house may or may not be currently burning down from that stunt as well. But there's no time, she's already limped off scene.  
One Chinese food restaurant later.  
"What do you MEAN you need money in exchange for food? I have a broken leg and my head hurts!"  
The racist Wobbuffet across the counter said, "Méiyǒu dàn juǎn gěi nǐ, mǎ jìnǚ!"  
"Um." Kumiko looked at her smartphone with the translator app open.  
"No omelets to your horse whore!" the phone read.  
"Aww man. This whole opening chapter was pointless. :("  
A Random Man in a swanky suit, sitting nearby and orally destroying a plate of orange chicken, said forcefully, "Bitch you can't have an emoticon in your dialogue. That's not how the world fucking works. Come place your erotic horse vagina action over my manly rich dick, and I'll explain the universe for you."  
And so she did.  
And it was good.  
Amen.

No she didn't, she snapped that fuck and burned the restaurant down.


	2. Chapter 2

It's two days later. Friday. Asuka decided to show up after Kumiko informed her yesterday that there would be a test in English class today. The dumb-tits Lopunny teacher forgot to tell the class about it until the last minute, they were supposed to know about it a week in advance. Asuka probably aced it regardless, her and her consistent A-average. Kumiko feels like she probably got a D.  
Anyway, who cares, these sluts be eatin' lunch.  
"—So then I burned everything down." Kumiko said, finishing her story.  
"Wow." Asuka replied. "What is actually wrong with you?"  
"No wait shut up and look over there." Kumiko gestured with her hoof toward a nearby table. Fujiwara Takumi, the hottest, coolest guy at school was sitting alone at his table. He's a Houndoom with a sick-radical baller mullet of destruction. And you may think, hey, mullets are fuckin' dumb and outdated by like thirty years. Well not when this motherfucker does it, so shut your cock and cut your face off. He also has the hypest leather jacket in all of high-school.  
I bet he has the biggest dick, you guys.  
"Oh yeah. I know that guy."  
"You what? Since when, why haven't you introduced me how big is his dick is that why your throat was sore—"  
"Oh my God no shut the fuck up. Jesus. I got partnered with him in Science a few weeks ago, he's a lazy prick and an assfuck."  
"I wish he'd ass my fuck. I mean wait."  
"Just go shove your cunt in his face already, for fuck's sake. You're literally burning with desire, you're boiling my drink here."  
Kumiko's trademarked Flaming Horse Cunt was soaked to absolute shit with super-heated vagina mucus. Literally dripping to the floor and melting it. Most dicks would be incinerated upon any attempt of vaginal penetration.  
Not Takumi's though.  
His massive death cock could surely survive the hellgina.  
Man this chapter's going nowhere fast.  
Let's have a completely pointless and out of nowhere fight sce—A motherfucking Mega Charizard Y suddenly busts an entire fucking wall down and straight-up punches a dude in the face and totally kills his shit with hardcore brutality. Then his twin brother who used Charizardite X instead of Y slams through the fucking roof and lands on someone and guess what they're dead as shit holy fuck.  
So these motherfuckers.  
Are a buncha fuckin' assholes, let me tell you.  
"Oh wow fuck this." said Asuka. "I'm gonna go be beautiful somewhere less murdertownly." Asuka fucks off with extreme precision. What a bitch.  
Kumiko, still spewing vagina juice actually everywhere, leaps into action.  
Oh my God look at Takumi, he's still just sitting there eating his lunch what a champion.  
He does not give a single fuck.  
Being distracted like a horny schoolgirl, Kumiko gets decked in the fucking mouth by X, flies across the entire room, spinning around like a fuck and slams neck-first into a wall.  
Takumi stands up and says, "Okay, you assholes are offically bothering me." oh my God his voice is so hot. It's like two bricks having hatesex with each other. Which is straight up magical and delicious.  
I think Kumiko was already fucking bodied by that one outrageous punch, looks like Takumi'll have to kill these giant fuckwidgets.  
The entire lunchroom floor is coated with a thin layer of fire-cum. All three of these pricks are immune to it, but holy Asains it's really slippery in here now. You know who's a really shitty asshole? Slippy Toad. Way to be one of the alltime shittiest motherfucking cunts in all of video-games. It's like they gave Krystal a really hot voice and then they were like, "Nah man fuck we gotta balance this out."  
Man fuck Slippy in the throat.  
Also, while Slippy was being horrible, the fight ended like five minutes ago. You missed some good shit, let me tell you. Takumi carried Kumiko out on his back after he won, the horse cum caught on fire at some point, the entire school's burning down, X got decapitated, Y was beat unconscious and left to burn to death. It was magical, you shoulda been there.  
Also Asuka is totally fine, don't worry.  
She's not a bitch aaatt aaaallllll.


End file.
